


【雏仓】倘若

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: 世上没有孤零零，何以你我却独异？





	【雏仓】倘若

“啊。村上。弄到衣服上了。” 大仓提醒道，手中用筷子扒拉着沾到碗边的米饭。

村上低头，动作有些毛躁地试图将一点酱料从衣服上抹去。

”诶…只能洗了。” 他起身去洗手间，两三下将上衣脱下来，打开柜子拿出洗涤用具，将上衣的那一小块污渍浸泡在水里。

回到厅里时大仓还在咀嚼。

“弄干净了吗。”大仓刚咽下一口米饭，又吃下一大块炖土豆。

“还没有。但没事，泡半天就干净了。” 村上走到一半才发现自己忘记找件新衣服穿，于是连忙小跑回卧室，找出一件T恤。

大仓不似他这般忙活，很快解决了晚饭，将脏掉的餐具拿回厨房清洗。

 

 

晚餐后，两人靠在沙发上看电视。茶几上摆了几个啤酒罐子，有空有满。

“一股酒味。”大仓突然说道。

村上眼睛没离开过荧屏，只是轻轻点了点头。

“是因为我明明长得这么高大，却是被抱的那个的原因吗？” 大仓突然嘟囔起来，“感觉总被你小瞧。”

村上转头去看大仓，他的手腕以一个奇妙的角度弯着，食指拨弄着自己的刘海。村上和大仓都是很有自知之明的人，知道自己的魅力点在哪里。明明喜欢对方，可以做最大努力发挥自己的优势去吸引对方。可是一旦两人独处，尤其大仓，便会将自己的‘劣势’一丝不差地暴露出来。比如，不会刻意控制自己奇妙的四肢，连睡觉都是敞开了呼呼大睡。

”可能吧。但我说过你做上面那个也没关系啊。” 村上继续看电视，并将头靠在大仓肩膀上。大仓就势搂住了他。

“比起抱信酱，我可能更享受被信酱抱吧。也可能是懒。” 大仓将村上搂得更结实了，还用鼻子尖尖的地方去蹭对方的鬓角。没有挑逗的意味，这让村上想起了自己的猫，虽然这两天会有朋友帮自己照顾，但还是放心不下。如果以后跟大仓同居，两人一猫应该会过得很舒服。

他想，大仓说不定比自己心思更细腻，更懂宠物。如果不是的话，充其量也只是粗糙的平方。但看他做料理时斟酌的细心模样，心里还是稍稍放心。

在电视台时突然把脑袋凑过来邀请村上来自己家住，大仓也是非常大胆。就这样顺理成章地住下了，村上有些惭愧，自己年长，这件事本应该自己提出来。明明平时很开朗，在主动性这方面，村上却更像个零。

他想到这里，把手偷偷移到大仓的腹部，手指隔着衣料碰到了柔软的弱点。比起人类的腹部，更像刺猬的腹部，他想到。

“你该多运动。” 见大仓没对他的动作做出任何回应，村上大胆一提。

“你说话像我妈。” 大仓开始用另一只手玩自己的刘海。

“吃那么多…就应该再努力一些。” 村上眯着眼睛，使了个坏，将手探进大仓的上衣里。于是玩着刘海的手落下放到村上的手臂上，无奈地轻轻笑着让他放过自己。

此时两人的注意力都从电视上转移到对方身上了。不如说电视本来就没对方好看。

比村上高了半个头的男人此刻毫无防备的斜靠在沙发垫上，任由村上干燥的嘴唇在自己脖子留下吻，动作小心翼翼地像在擦拭某样物品。那双眼睛的外眼角会像风筝一样下落，形成一个美丽可爱的眼型。

粉丝说，被这双眼睛看着就无法拒绝。这理论似的一句话在自己身上百分百适用。被看一眼心脏就会飘到半空，再与风筝共同坠落。

明明在开始时想要占有，却在最后一秒被占有了。反攻不成就反攻不成吧，大仓想。世上无难事，只要肯放弃。

村上继续亲吻他，从脖子到下巴再到脸颊。微微离开时大仓的视线落在村上嘴边疲惫的一圈青色。邋遢与性感的释义在混沌空气中融合。大仓在他的进攻下举起了白旗，让身躯陷进柔软的垫子里，再被村上打捞起。

风筝飘飘荡荡，何时歇啊何时歇。飘到海上飘成一个美好的梦。

大仓的裤子被脱下，村上轻轻撩开挡住大仓眼睛的那一缕头发，捂住了他的眼睛，再像进行什么仪式一样吻在了自己手背上。被捂住眼睛的大仓伸手抱在了村上的腰上，下半身也自觉地蹭他。

“村上那里真的很大，好羡慕啊..”大仓突然来了这么一句，本是招惹的话语，却在招惹中添了笑料，村上笑得露出乱牙中的一个小角，将自己已经硬起的那根顶在大仓后穴。

“今天想让我进来吗？”他手中忙活着，用谈论天气的语气问出这句让大仓脸红的话。

两人就先朋友一样，毫无情调地开始做事。大仓在村上戴好套、扩张完、开始‘前进’时，在心里感谢村上总是这样温柔，又怀疑彼此有没有爱。

紧致的穴被推开，视觉早已归来，他看着村上像矿工开凿那样吃力。于是伸出手去摸村上的一排腹肌，自然地夸赞他身材好，忽略着撕裂般的疼痛。

村上的直径总让他吃不消，本来自己也不是做下面的料。大仓疼地满头是汗。自己是否爱他是个无解题，却心甘情愿地承受着背德关系和抽出插入间带给他的痛苦。

一双手忍不住掐住村上的手臂和沙发垫，头部后仰，下唇被咬紧。村上慢慢能够插到大仓能承受的最深处，自己却还剩了一截在外面。前列腺点很容易就被找到，被摩擦，大仓被快感折磨得不得不流出眼泪。

两个男性毫不控制的低吼和呻吟在空气中传播、纠缠。这是大仓最满足的时刻，他偶尔会故意用迷离的眼神盯着村上，两人会对视。大仓故意舔自己干燥的上唇，用腿勾勾村上。

自己才不是一般的人，无论在台上还是在台下。村上迁就、照顾所有人，那自己就在此刻迁就村上吧。就像贩卖自己来多换取一些怜爱。

看他的眼神，多怜爱啊，对我，大仓想。他在心里叫嚣着，多看我啊，多看我吧，看被你毁掉的我。然后再将我毁得彻底，毁到再也不能修复。

情到浓时大仓出了声。

“你说什么？”村上律动着，贴近他的脸，试图捕捉散掉的话语。

“离横山远点...离安田远点...”大仓说着这话快要哭出来，“离丸山也...离他们远点，多看看我...”

“要乖啊..”村上吻上大仓的眉心、鼻梁、嘴唇。伸出舌头去将任性的话语吻掉，像是要将这份任性抹杀。

“信五..你最爱的孩子必须是我...”

“好的..都这么大了，别哭了..”村上心疼地摸上大仓瘪成一团的小脸。

大仓将眼泪和委屈都蹭他村上手上，之后除了忍不住的呻吟便再也没有出声。

村上在他的温暖的体内射了精，再用手将大仓为达到巅峰的欲望泄掉。

两人满身是汗，大仓漂亮的头发乱作一团。他的哼声甜得不像话，村上帮这个甜甜的人儿整理他乱掉的发丝。

“好疼啊..”大仓闭上眼，放弃自己似的放松躯体。

“对不起。” 村上抱住他，把大仓的头放在自己肩膀上。

两条生命在这样的深夜依靠着，同床异梦。自己将真实想法隐于身后。天使飞在眼前，魔鬼都被藏匿。

倘若有一天两人敞开心怀，倘若水乳交融了。

倘若他，倘若他。


End file.
